Destined To Be Different
by TheGirlIsWicked
Summary: Living on the streets is not what I wanted out of life, but I have never seen another way to live my life. Until now.. I just might have a home, and possibly be going to school. Maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Everlee McBeth, my life has been anything but normal. Once upon a time, I was beautiful. I was a small, petite girl, with raven black hair, my eyes, the only odd thing about my appearance. With one jade green eye, while the other is a soft sapphire blue. My mom always told me, " God wanted you to stand out, angel. " Maybe she's right, or maybe I was just destined to be a freak. But the years have been everything but kind to me.**

**At the young age of five, I lost my parents. It was terrible since I always knew it was my fault. Surviving on the street's since then has made me anything but weak. Learning how to take care of myself at such a young age was not easy. I have been abused by many people. People I have never even met before. Angry people, that wanted to take their frustration out on someone, and that someone was me.**

**At the age of eight, a man found me; not a very nice man. As a matter of fact if I ever see him again, I'll slice his balls off and make him eat 'em before I kill him. I was still a beautiful kid then and I had yet to run into any men that were truly horrible. This man was every description of the word. He saw me and the opportunity to have what he wanted without gettin' in any trouble. He grabbed me, dragged me into an alleyway where he beat me while forcing his dick down my throat first before taking my virginity, my innocence and any security I ever felt in a world that's crapped on me my whole life. It took a few weeks for my injuries to heal but if you could look inside my heart, you would find nothing but scabs. Scabs keep the wounds closed so they don't hurt so much, y'know.**

**Right after that, I started carrying a weapon; a knife I stole so I could protect myself. I also learned how to throw a decent punch, instead of always having to rely on the knife. There are other street kids and once in a blue moon, you'll find one that'll help out or at least trade for stuff. I'm sure you'd like it better if I was a polite girl and didn't fight, but that shit only belongs in fairy tales. I do what I got to so I can survive and I won't apologize for that. **

**The night I lost my parents, it was just like every other night. We were sitting in the living room floor, playing charades. All of a sudden there was this loud knock on the door, my mom went to answer and that's when it started. I heard her scream, my dad looked over at me in panic and grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me hard, " Everlee, I want you to go to the back door, and once your outside run! I want you to run, and don't stop. I love you… " I heard my mom let out another scream, " Go! Now Everlee! Run! " With that I took off out the back door. I got about half way across the backyard, when I stopped. **

" _**What am I doing?**__**I can't just leave them. **_**" I thought, heading back towards the house. Instead of going inside, I decided to see what was going on. I looked in through the dinning room window, and saw a dark robed figure, who was facing both of my parents with a wand in hand. Then, the figure shouted an odd name and green sparks flew from the wand, heading in my moms direction. A second later my mom was on the floor not moving or breathing. My dad rushed over to my mom, and knelt by her side. For a second time, I heard those nasty words, and saw the green sparks heading straight for my dad. Then, my dad was just as still as my mom.**

**After that, I ran. Not wanting to believe what I just saw. I don't know where I was going, but I had to run, like my dad had told me too. I ran, and I ran. Until I couldn't stand to run anymore. I collapsed at a run down building where I sat for an hour trying to figure out what had just happened. Finally it sank in that my parents were dead, and they wouldn't be coming to rescue me. The minute my brain functioned that my parents were dead, I began to cry. I believe I cried for months, until I just couldn't cry anymore. **

**But all of that was a very long time ago. I'm now seventeen, I am definitely no longer that beautiful young girl. Now, my once shiny raven black hair, is dry and tangled. My pearly white teeth, are now a color somewhere in between yellow and brown. My skin feels like leather, too rough to even consider calling skin. Not being able to bathe and take care of myself, is a tough life. One I don't want forever. What I'm wearing, I'm not even sure you could call clothes. Just pieces of cloth that I have managed to scrap together. They barely cover what needs to be covered.**

**I am a witch, and not an ordinary witch at that. I have an unusual power; I can communicate with animals, reaching them through my mind. My parents told me that I have a very bright future ahead of me. But I think they must have been mistaken, 'cause my future so far has been nothing but dull. **

**I was currently residing under a bridge, a little ways away from London. It was the only place I could find that wasn't crawling with other homeless people. Beside me, there was this lonely orange alley cat. **

**As usual the sound of traffic, and beeping car horns woke me up. " **_**Damn traffic, **_**" I thought while getting up off the cold, hard ground. I looked around while stretching and saw, Tighe. Which is what I decided to call the orange alley cat that was living under the bridge with me. **

**I looked at my arm to make sure that nasty cut I got while fighting this other street kid for a thrown out hamburger, was healing okay. It didn't look too bad, except for all the dirt and mud inside the cut. **

**I walked over to this tiny creek, that was a few feet away from the bridge. I dipped my hands into the creek and got a handful of the water and drank it. I did this a couple more times before washing out my cut. **

**After that, I walked back under the bridge, and decided to try and go back to sleep, and take a small nap before trying to find something for me to eat.**

**But about a second after I decided this, this ugly old man appears right in front of me. " **_**Where the fuck did he come from? **_**" I thought jumping up, and preparing myself for a fight. **

**The man put his arms up, and said " I'm not here to fight you, my dear. "**

**With that little remark, I whipped out my knife, " Oh is that right? Well look else where grandpa. 'Cause I'm not in a giving mood. " I said twirling my knife in between my fingers. Showing him that I was no beginner with a knife. **

" **Despite what you must think, I'm not here for that either. " He said, not looking shaken up at all, by the fact that I had just threatened him. Which sort of pissed me off.**

" **Then what the fuck are you here for? I found this spot first old man, and I'm definitely not willing to share it with your wrinkly ass. So if you want this place then your gonna have to fight me for it. " I said, once again readying myself for a fight. **

**He looked a little taken back, by what I had just said to him. Which pleased me a little. **

**Then he replied " I'm not here to fight you for anything. I am here to invite you to join a school. My school as a matter of fact. I knew this would be difficult coming and talking to you, with you being raised on the streets. But it had to be done, you have a power that no other student of mine has, and I would be honored if you would join my school, so we can make you the witch you were born to be. " **

**I laughed at him. " Oh that's funny. Tell me old man, which mental hospital did you escape from and I will gladly take you back to it, or at least point you in that direction. " **

**I said this covering up what I was thinking, " **_**There is no way this old man, knows I'm a witch. No freakin' way. **_**" Then, like a flash, he pulled out a wand, just like the dark figure of my nightmares. Just like the figure that had killed my parents. I screamed and charged at him.**

" **Stupefy! " He shouted. Just like that, I couldn't move. Or talk for that matter, I was completely stuck.**

" **I'm sorry, I had to do that. But as you can see I am not a delusional 'old man.' I can obviously perform magic. Now if I release you, you have to vow to remain calm, and not charge me like you were just about to do. Now, blink once if you agree, twice if you don't. " **

**I blinked once, thinking "**_** Oh my god, he could have killed me if he had wanted too. Maybe I should listen to him, 'cause he can do magic. **_**" **

**With a flick of his wand, he released me. **

" **Now, will you listen to me? " He asked.**

**I only nodded in reply. **

" **I'm going to skip straight to the reason why I have came here. I want you to come with me, and join my school, and learn how to be the witch, I know you can be. Or you can choose to live here, and fight every day, over a thrown out hamburger. " His eyes glistened when he said the last part.**

**I raised an eyebrow, " Your giving me a choice? " **

" **Yes, the decision is yours. If you wish to stay here, then so be it. But you have exceptional talent, and it would be a shame to waste it. " He said, while waiting for me to make up my mind.**

" **I just met you, old man. Now I'm supposed to run off somewhere with you? " I said while raising an eyebrow.**

" **Well first off, my name is Albus Dumbledore. You do not have to tell me your name, for I already know it, Everlee. " He said with a small smile.**

" **I'd rather be called Ever, thanks. " I said crossing my arms.**

" **Well Ever, have you came to a decision? " He asked.**

" **If I go with you, how am I gonna pay for the crap to go to this school of yours? " I asked.**

" **Your parents were not poor, in fact they were quite wealthy. They did have a will, and in that will it stated that you get all the money. Including their belonging's, since you did not have any siblings, and neither did your parents, you got everything. " He continued,**

" **So you do have a home, if you decided not to join my school. You can still come with me and I can make sure you get what is yours. " He said.**

**I couldn't believe this was actually happening. And with my past, I didn't enjoy not believing what was happening. So I was both confused and angry. **

" **Well, I want to go with you and see this will. After that I'll decide whether I'll go to this school of yours or not. " I said, finally.**

**He made one swift nod of his head in agreement.**

" **But, if I find out that this is a scam.. " I pull out my knife and continue, " I will make some part of your body, mine. Get me? " I asked, giving him my infamous look. One kid told me once, that it felt like I was staring straight through him. I can only hope the old man felt the exact same way.**

**He nodded his head again, saying without words that he understood. I put my knife back into the pocket of a pair of cut off blue jean shorts, that I had been lucky enough to find in a near by dumpster. **

" **Well shall we be off then? " He asked.**

" **Look old man, if your gonna talk to me. Then at least talk to me in English. " I said, with a roll of my eyes.**

**He let out a sigh and said, " I guess that's a yes. "**


	2. Chapter 2

**We arrived at this crowded little place. Hogsmeade, I believe is what the old man called it. The place looked old but brand new at the same time. We stopped at this fancy building; it looked like a lawyer's office. I was right; it was a lawyer's office. We walked inside and an old lady with long white hair greeted us with a smile.**

**"Hello dear, you must be Everlee. I'm Rose Sterling," she said as she reached her hand out to me.**

**I looked at her hand, then back up at her face and gave her a blank look, "Ever," I corrected her, and then I looked over at the old man, "What are we doing here?"**

**"This is where your parents' will is held. This is where you will be sign a document stating that you are Everlee McBeth, and claim all of your inheritance," he said. Then he motioned to the old lady and said, "And Rose was your parents' lawyer, whom you should definitely consider apologizing to," he said, staring down at me.**

**I cocked an eyebrow, "Why?" I asked. "I didn't hurt the woman."**

**The old man opened his mouth to say something, but the old lady beat him to it.**

**"It's quite alright, Albus. She doesn't mean anything by it. Let's take a peek at your parents will," she smiled, and turned around and walked down a skinny hall way.**

**We stayed where we were and waited. A few minutes later the old lady returned with a sheet of paper, and handed it to me.**

**"This is it, The will of David and Sarah McBeth. At the very bottom is where you need to sign, dear. And I will take care of the rest," she said with a smile.**

**'_This woman smiles way too much,_' I thought while taking the will. When I done that, gold sparks flew from the paper. I dropped it like it was on fire.**

**"What the fuck was that?!" I yelled staring at the piece of paper on the floor.**

**Dumbledork chuckled, "That just confirms that you are the real Everlee McBeth. If you weren't then black sparks would have erupted from the paper."**

**I rolled me eyes as I picked up the paper again, "A fucking warning would have been nice."**

**Incase you have yet to notice. Fuck, and fucking, just happens to be my favorite cuss words. Don't like it? Then hears a little advice. Get the fuck over it. My eyes skipped all the boring words, most of which I didn't understand anyway and went straight to the signatures at the bottom of the page.**

**I learned how to read and write from this one street kid, that was in her late teen's, when I was thirteen. She was nice. We stayed friends for quite awhile. Until one day she said she was going to go find us something to eat, and never returned.**

**David McBeth, the bottom left read. While the right read, Sarah McBeth. **

**I was actually holding a piece of paper my parents had once held, touched, wrote on. I felt tears come to my eyes. Which is odd, I haven't cried in years. I quickly blinked them back. Tears are nothing but a sign of weakness, they never help a damn thing.**

**I grab the pen the old lady held out and signed the piece of paper. After I was done, I shoved the piece of paper back at the woman and said, "Where's my money? And the keys to my home?"**

**She looked over at the old man in question, and I too turned around at him. He sighed as if dreading something, this pissed me off.**

**"What the fuck are you keeping from me?! Come on, say it all already!" I shouted at him.**

**"Your parent's house; it burnt down. Whoever it was that murdered your parents, burnt the entire house down. Nothing is left of it," he said with a look of sympathy.**

**"Oh that's just fucking great. So I don't have a home after all. That was just a damn lie to get me here wasn't it, old man?" I asked.**

**"I assure you it was not a lie. The money your parents have left to you is enough to buy you five homes, if that is your wish," he replied. "Also, if you have decided that you want to go to school, then you will live there until the end of the school year," he added.**

**I looked at the old lady that was just standing there and repeated, "Where's my money?"**

**"Its at Gringotts," she replied.**

**"Take me there," I demanded, turning to the old man. He nodded as a reply. I looked at the woman and walked out the door, knowing Dumbledork was right behind me. Not really watching where we were going, I followed him into a store. I hadn't been in a store unless it was to pinch something in years. That's when I noticed where we were.**

**"Why are we in a clothing store? I know I look terrible. I'm gonna work on changing that when I get money, okay?" I said, giving him a look of annoyance.**

**"I want you to look around, find some clothing that you like, try it on make sure it fits, and then bring it to me," he stated. Then he gave me a look that made me think twice about arguing, "And that's final. Go."**

**I gave him an ill look and headed off into the lady's section. I looked around for a while before finding a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt that said 'Quidditch Chick.' What the fuck that meant, I had no idea. I also grabbed a pair of panties and a bra 'cause I definitely needed 'em. Then, I walked over to the old man and handed him the clothes.**

**"You don't have to do this y'know? When I get my own money, I'm pretty sure I can buy my own clothes," I said, feeling weird at the fact, he was buying me clothes.**

**"I know I don't have to do this, but you need these things now. I don't want you walking any where else looking the way you do. After this we are going to the motel across the street and you will take a shower, brush your teeth, and put these new clothes on. Then we will go and get your money," he said while paying the clerk who was giving me a pitied look that just about pissed me off.**

**We walked over to the motel across the street, and Dumbledork had a few words with someone that looked like the manager and came back holding a plastic card. Then, we walked to room 112, and he went into the bathroom and motioned for me to follow, I followed and watched him sit my clothes down on the sink, then he turned around and faced me.**

**He muttered something I didn't catch, and flicked his wand. A light shot out from his wand and hit me. I felt an odd tingly sensation, and then all my itches were gone. If it has failed to come to your attention, I did live on the streets, not bathing or anything that's in the cleaning category. So I did have a few parasites and lice.**

**Dumbledork nodded his head in acceptance and said, "You should be parasite free now. Are you still itching?"**

**"No." I said more than a little amazed at how well magic works.**

**Dumbledork nodded once, and turned the shower on, "Get cleaned up. I'll be just outside if you need anything."**

**He then walked out leaving me to wash. When I got all my clothes off, I stepped into the shower, and thought about how I hadn't been in one of these in twelve years. It felt good. Washing off all the dirt, and mud, I felt lighter, better than I had in years. I must've stayed in there for an hour just washing off the years of filth until my skin was practically raw.**

**I stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and rubbed myself dry. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I gasped. I hadn't looked like this in years. My black hair was shiny again. My skin was clean, there was a bottle of lotion, and I used almost the whole thing so my skin was smooth. I could actually see my face without any dirt and mud caked on top of it. Now that I was clean, I put my new clothes on. I actually looked similar to that beautiful young girl I once was. I smiled, which is something I haven't done in quite a while. When I smiled, it automatically disappeared.**

**"_Jeez, I need to brush my teeth._" I picked up the tooth brush and tooth paste, and brushed my teeth. Once I was done, I smiled again, and was shocked at how white they were compared to before. I grabbed my knife out of my old shorts, and stuck it in the pocket of my new jeans, I still wasn't comfortable enough to walk around without it. I don't know if I ever will be comfortable enough to do that.**

**Deciding I was ready to go greet Dumbledork again, I opened the door. He smiled when he saw me, "Much better."**

**I smiled back and nodded. He got up and motioned for me to follow him. It was then that I decided that Dumbledork, had just went up a point in my book. He earned the right for me to no longer call him, old man. From then on, it was Dumbledore.**

**We came to a big building, by the name of Gringotts. We went inside, and Dumbledore motioned for me to wait here, and he went over to this dwarf looking person, and talked to him. Then he came back over to me, and handed me a key.**

**"You need to hold onto this. This is the key to your bank account here. Now, have you made up your mind about school?" he asked.**

**I looked at him and gave him a small smile, and replied, "I have, and I want to go to your school and be the witch, my parents would want me to be."**


End file.
